


Say Something

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've gotten her body back and Jane has done her life stuff to bring Jade back but she hasnt woken up yet, she might not ever</p><p>homestuck and any of the characters dont belong to me, they belong to Andrew Hussie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Wow um this is my first fanfic in a really long time so critisicism would be accepted because I want to get better
> 
> Based on the song Say Something by A Great Big World

 

 

He held her in his lap, it had already been almost a half an hour and worry was starting to set in. She should have woken up by now.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Her body was still cold, chilled from the cool air of LOFAF. There was so much he hadn't got to tell her, about how much she mattered to him, about how talking to her could improve his day, how on that meteor when she was dating Davesprite he had figured out how much he really loved her.

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

He should have realized it that day when they collected frogs, it was the only time he'd really been there with Jade, alive and in person. He hid the dread and all the feelings he had felt when he had seen her dark, sort of how Rose had been but not. He had been so eager but nervous to tell her how he felt.

_And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

She needed to wake up, she had to wake up. The universe wouldn't be the same without the witch of space there, he wouldn't be the same without her there.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _Anywhere I would've followed you_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

If only he had gotten to her sooner, than none of this would have happened. She would have fought the darkness off, she would still be here and be alive with him. But instead she was just a cold shell of the girl she was.

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye_

He knew this was it, Jade was gone and she would be forever. Godhood hadn't been what they expected, it had promised no more death but it had lied.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
 _And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

The anger started in his chest, everything in this game had lied to them, it had promised fun for the four thirteen year olds but had lied. Now there was no Earth, no future and so many of their friends and the people they loved were dead. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
 _Say something..._

  
_  
_Then it happened, anyone else wouldn't have noticed it but her body started to regain its warmth and he say her eyes flutter. Then they opened and there she was, there was the girl he had fallen in love with. He held her close and tight, trying to get her warmer than she was.

"I love you Jade"


End file.
